Twilight 60 years later
by Mutantbunny60
Summary: What happens when the Cullen's return to Forks after 60 years? Will anyone recognize them? Or will it be a fresh new start? Are their troubles with the Volturi over? What of Jacob and Renesmee?
1. Chapter 1: You're what!

TWILIGHT 60 YEARS LATER.

_What happens when the Cullen's return to Forks after 60 years? Will anyone recognize them? Or will it be a fresh new start? Are their troubles with the Volturi over? What of Jacob and Renesmee? _

Chapter 1

"Happy birthday, Bella!" Alice screeched in my ear.

"Um… I techenchly stopped aging 61 years ago, still 18, remember?" I muttered.

"Whatever, party-pooper," she sighed, her good mood gone. She plopped down on the couch and picked up one of her gossip magazines. She often tried to get me to read them but I felt it unnesscacery. The doorbell rang and I could smell the stank of wet dog and something floral.

"Jacob! Renesmee! Oh! They made it. Wonderful!" Alice cooed. She beat me to the door. We had taken up residency in our old house in Forks, and had invited them over. They said they had some BIG news.

"Hello Alice," Renesmee and Jacob said together. Renesmee looked about the age of 20 and even more beautiful than the last time I saw her, 10 years ago when all of our family took a vacation to Isle Esme. (She finally let Edward and I go back.) Jacob still hadn't stopped phasing, so he still looked like a 25 year old.

"Mom!" Renesmee yelled and she launched herself into my arms.

"Oh, baby I missed you!" I said into her ear then pulled away to get a good look at her."Look at you all grown up," I whispered.

"I look exactly the same age, Mom."

"I'm just gonna step out," Jacob said, awkwardly.

"No," I said, "Get in here," I opened my arms and he came over and hugged me. It felt better than it did when I was human since we were now about equal in strength. We both pulled away.

"Where's Dad?" Renesmee asked.

"He's hunting with Emmet and Rosalie, he'll be back in about 5 minutes," I replied,looking at my watch, "So, anyway. What's the big news?"

Renesmee shot a glance at Jacob and said, "We'd better wait till Edward gets back."

_**5 MINUTES LATER**_

"Renesmee? Jacob?" a soft, velvet voice called from the doorway.

"Daddy!" a blurred figure ran to embrace my husband. Edward smiled for about 5 seconds before it turned to a frown. Alice was sitting on the couch when laughing her head off.

"Can someone please tune me in? I'm in the dark over here," I said. Jacob and Renesmee shared an extremely nervous glance. They were both sweating bullets.

"Mom, Dad. Alice. We're pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2: Just breathe, Bella

TWILIGHT 60 YEARS LATER.

_What happens when the Cullen's return to Forks after 60 years? Will anyone recognize them? Or will it be a fresh new start? Are their troubles with the Volturi over? What of Jacob and Renesmee? _

_Jacob and Renesmee shared an extremely nervous glance. They were both sweating bullets._

"_Mom, Dad. Alice. We're pregnant."_

Chapter 2

"What?" I gasped falling onto the couch. Edward growled. Alice was still giggling.

"It's not what it seems like. Jacob and I are pretty much married. We kind of wanted a baby. I am happ-" Renesmee started to say, but I cut her off.

"Do you know what this means! You were half vampire and you almost killed me. One fourth vampire and half werewolf! What the hell could this thing do!"

"Yeah. Exactly. I am half vampire, which means I am stronger than you were! Maybe it might be like a normal baby!" Renesmee yelled at me, slamming her fist into the couch, denting it.

"Hey, hey, hey. You can fight, but don't take it out on the furniture. What would Esme think?" Alice scolded. Jacob looked scared for his life, but I don't blame him, considering Edward was giving him the death glare.

"Why don't we wait until Carlisle gets back," Jacob whispered.

"Yes, let's," Edward and I said together, coldly.

_**AN HOUR LATER**_

The hour before Carlisle and the others returned was agonizing. I felt awful about fighting with Renesmee, but she needed to know the truth. And the truth was, though I did truly love and want Renesmee while I was pregnant, I was miserable. Sometimes I even wanted to listen to Edward and Carlisle and get rid of her. I knew she was killing me, but I couldn't kill an unborn child that in my mind had done no wrong, but I was scared. Scared to die and leave Edward, alone.

Esme burst through the door and hugged Renesmee and Jacob.

"How have you two been? Are you staying long?" she pulled away and studied them. "What's wrong, Love?" She cooed, cupping Nessie's chin. She paled.

"That's what we're here to talk about," Jacob said. While watching this, I didn't notice Edward talking in hushed tones to Carlisle. Edward glanced up at me, saw my expression and was by my side in a matter of nanoseconds.

"It's going to be all right, Bella. She was right, she is stronger than you were," he whispered in my ear. I looked up at his gorgeous face and sighed. Knowing Renesmee, she would never kill _it._ Knowing Jacob, if this looked anything like the way I looked, he might take it out himself. I had been practicing my shield and I shared this thought with him. He looked at me and nodded in agreement.

"I'm pregnant," Renesmee said, shakily. She took a deep breath and continued, "I wont kill and innocent child," she walked over to me and before I could react, she had pressed her palm to my face. What I saw terrified me.


	3. Chapter 2 and a half: Authors note

Dear few story followers,

I am super, duper, uber sorry for not posting in like 5 weeks. I just started a new school and I have been swamped with crew and volleyball. I w

rote half a chapter last week, but have been to busy to finish. ? I am again so sorry and once I get into the routine, I will try to post a chapter every week. I have a special chapter planned, so look forward to about 1,675 words! Thank you so much, my dear few story followers.

-Mutantbunny

ps. This is posted from a mobile phone, pardon brevity.


End file.
